Mythic High
by KisandraWesker
Summary: FFVII cast are mythical creatures that attend a high school for them. Many pairings included!
1. Student Bios

**Mythic High**

The characters of FFVII have been turned into mythical creatures that attend a high school for mythical creatures! Many pairings included!

**Student Bios**

Cloud Strife

Age: 18

Year: Junior

Species: Elf

Hobbies: surfing the Internet and Battle Club

Sports: Varsity Soccer and Varsity Track

Favorite subjects: Algebra, History and Geography

Least favorite subjects: Biology (One word: Hojo), English (can't **STAND** poetry!) Foreign language (**HATE** Miss Rosso)

Barret Wallace

Age: 19

Year: Senior

Species: Dragon

Hobbies: Battle Club

Sports: Football

Favorite subjects: Biology and Geography

Least favorite subjects: English (poetry's for vampires and mermaids!) and Foreign Language (blood sucker...)

Tifa Lockhart

Age: 17

Year: Junior

Species: Mermaid

Hobbies: Choir, Battle Club and Literature Club

Sports: Varsity Swimming, Varsity Volleyball, Varsity Softball, and Varsity Girls Basketball

Favorite subjects: English (there's nothing wrong with poetry!), Algebra, and History

Least favorite subjects: Foreign language (Miss Rosso's out for my blood... literally)

Aerith Gainsborough

Age: 16

Year: Sophomore

Species: Mermaid

Hobbies: Literature Club, swimming and shopping

Sports: Junior Varsity Volleyball and JV Swim Team

Favorite subjects: Algebra, Geography, English (I agree with Tifa), and History

Least favorite subjects: Biology (Hojo scares me), and Foreign Language (I don't know who's scarier: Hojo or Miss Rosso?)

Cid High wind

Age: 18

Year: Junior

Species: Dragon

Hobbies: surfing the Internet, Mechanics Club and... sleeping.

Sports: none

Favorite subjects: Algebra, Study Hall (two words: nap time)

Least favorite subjects: English (poetry's for wimps!), Foreign Language (I think Miss Rosso's out for me), Biology (Hojo's a #$%&)

Yuffie Kisaragi

Age: 15

Year: Freshman (Barret: Fresh MEAT is more like it!)

Species: banshee

Hobbies: haunted house hunting and Battle Club

Sports: Junior Varsity Track

Favorite Subject: History and English (it's ok on certain occasions)

Least favorite subjects: Algebra (Ow... my poor brain...), Biology (Hojo really sucks. I wish I could blow his ears out) and Foreign language (I'm glad I'm a ghost. You'll know why...)

Vincent Valentine

Age: 19

Year: Senior

Species: vampire (daywalker)

Hobbies: Battle Club

Sports: none

Favorite subjects: Foreign language (Everyone: WHAT?), History, and Algebra.

Least favorite subjects: none

Sephiroth Crescent

Age: 19

Year: Senior

Species: Dragon

Hobbies: lead singer in a band with Genesis, Angeal, and Zack called Four Elementals; Battle Club

Favorite subjects: Biology (I'll tolerate Hojo up to a point), History, Algebra, English and Geography

Least favorite subjects: Foreign language (I'll admit it: I don't like her)

Alexis Rhapsodos

Age: 19

Year: Senior (Genesis: my little sis's growin' up! *sniff*)

Species: vampire (daywalker)

Hobbies: talking on the phone, writing her own stories and Battle Club

Sports: none (I'm not really athletic. Hehe...)

Favorite subjects: English (want to become an English teacher one day and plus, I love poetry!), History (Mr. Tuesti is my fav!), Algebra and Foreign language (Miss Rosso and I understand each other. *wink*)

Least favorite subjects: Biology (Hojo's a jerk)

Rufus and the Turks

Age(s): 17 (Reno and Rude), 18 (Tseng), 16 (Elena), 19 (Rufus)

Year(s): Freshman, Sophomores, and Seniors

Species: Hydra

Hobbies: none

Sports: none

Favorite subjects: Varies

Least favorite subjects: Again, varies

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz

Age(s): 17, 18, and 19 (In order from youngest to oldest: K, Y and L)

Years: Juniors and Senior

Species: ghosts (ever heard of the Ghostly Trio?)

Hobbies: none

Sports: JV and Varsity Track Teams, Football (JV: Kadaj and Varsity: Yazoo)

Favorite subjects: Varies

Least favorite subjects: Varies

Zack Fair

Age: 19

Year: Senior

Species: ghost

Hobbies: drummer in the Four Elementals

Sports: Varsity Boys Basketball

Favorite subjects: History, Geography and Algebra

Least favorite subjects: English (what's with writing mushy-mushy poems?), Biology (I'll give you one guess), and Foreign language (I'll agree with Yuffie)

Notes to remember: Ghosts can do physical things if they concentrate on the object they want to touch.

Vampires in the school are daywalkers. Do not have to attend night school.

Dragons can hide their draconic appearance.

Hojo is _**NOT **_Sephiroth's father in this story.

Genesis and Angeal are both ghosts that attend a special college in Nibelheim also made for creatures like them.

Now that the student bios are out of the way, on to the Teacher Bios!


	2. Teacher Bios

**Teacher Bios**

Here are the teachers for Mythic High!

Teachers

**Principal Lazard Deusericus  
**

Lazard is a quiet and reserved human who is the SOLDIER Director until he founded Mythic High ten years ago. Ever since then, he's been back and forth between SOLDIER and being a principal at Mythic High. He started the school when he found out some of his soldiers' secrets; Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Genesis and Angeal were all creatures of different species!

He was told of those who seek them for profit or just from prejudice because of what they are. The reason for the school was to not only provide safety for these gifted people, but to show other humans that these two worlds can live together.

**Shalua Rui**

**Subject focus: Mathematics (Algebra, Pre-Calculus, Calculus, etc.)**** and English**

After retiring from the WRO, she and her little sister, Shelke, settled down near the school. She began teaching a year ago after Lazard invited her. Shalua is one of the humans that currently teach. While doing her breaks between classes, she likes to talk to her close friend, Reeve. Her hobbies include reading, writing poetry and hanging out with Shelke.

**Lucrecia Crescent**

**Subject focus: History**

Lucrecia is Sephiroth's mother and worked at ShinRa until Lazard told her of his ambition to build the school. She is one of the founders of Mythic High who turned down Lazard's offer of making her Vice Principal of the school, saying that she rather teach. True to her word, she took up the subject of History, since it was the major she graduated with, along with a minor in biology. She is a soft spoken woman who rarely raises her voice at anyone. Sephiroth is her bodyguard since Hojo tends to stalk her at times.

**Reeve Tuesti**

**Subject focus: Geography**

Reeve is the final human that teaches at Mythic High. He is not intimidated by being surrounded by creatures of different races. He sees it as an opportunity to learn more about them. The Genesis siblings, Alexis and Genesis, have piqued his interest since the two are born different creatures. Since then, the three have become good friends. He likes to joke along with his students once in awhile, but tends to be serious at times when it comes to class time. He, too, worked at WRO until he was invited by Lazard. So, he made teaching his full-time job while working part-time at WRO.

**Hojo**

**Subject focus: Science (Chemistry, Biology, etc.)**

The most hated teacher in the school, as well as in ShinRa. Hojo is the only banshee teaching. Has a sickly appearance with greasy black hair tied in a low ponytail. He always has a smirk on his face, only to be wiped off a few times by Sephiroth's and Alexis's witty remarks. Has an interest in the lovely Lucrecia, but Sephiroth is at her side at all times, protecting her. Students say that he bribed Lazard into giving him the position.

**Rosso Crimson**

**Subject focus: Foreign Languages**

Rosso came to Midgar from Nibelheim a year after Shalua arrived. She is a vampire and liked amongst her fellow night dweller students and dubbed 'the scariest teacher on Gaia' by others that fear her and her temper. She is fluent in three languages that she currently teaches: Cosmian (similar to Spanish), Nibelheian (similar to French), and Wutaian (similar to Chinese). Deep inside, she has a soft spot for first-time vampires, mostly among the freshman who just turned sixteen.

**Angeal Hewley**

**Subject focus: P.E.**

Angeal applied for and received the job after a year in college. He is pursuing a major in athletics and a minor in medicine. He is also the basketball coach for the Varsity boys. He is currently dating his high school love, Genesis Rhapsodos. The two have been going out for two years, despite the remarks they get from their college classmates from being interested in each other. Lazard, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis's sister are the only ones that understand him. He plays in the band, Four Elementals.

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

**Subject focus: Health**

Genesis worked with SOLDIER up until he graduated from Mythic High at the same time Angeal, his love, did. He applied for the position of teaching health and received it three weeks later. It will be his first year teaching and he admitted that this will not be easy for him, but he has his sister to support him. Alexis sometimes annoys him (which she totally denies), but loves her nonetheless. His hobbies include swimming, playing with the Four Elementals, and video games.

Now that the teachers are out of the way, LET'S GET TO THE STORY!


	3. August 22nd

**Ch 1**

It's back to school for the creatures of Mythic High

August 22nd

6:30 a.m.

"Alexis! Time to get up!"

The young vampiress, Alexis Rhapsodos, moaned from underneath her blankets. The one thing she hated the most about going to school: the early morning wake up call. Her bedroom door opened and her mother, Serena Rhapsodos, walked to her bedside and shook the lump. Serena had long blonde and brown highlit hair that went down to her mid-back.

"Honey, wake up. It's time for school," she said.

Another moan and her mother sighed. This is always the hard part in the school year.

"Alexis, if you don't get up, I'll have Genesis wake you up from now on," she threatened.

Alexis's eyes snapped open. Another thing that she hated: Genesis's wake up calls. Whenever she didn't get up right away, she would end up soaking wet and shivering like crazy when Genesis dumped a bucket of ice water on her. Thinking of constantly changing her bed sheets did not sound appealing to her. Slowly, she rose from underneath, her short blonde and strawberry highlit hair messy.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast," Serena said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Alexis rubbed the sleep from her crimson eyes as she slid out of bed. Dressed only in a white tank top and grey sleeping shorts, she opened her closet door and began rummaging through it. She seriously needed to clean it out; her clothes were not only crowd on the rack, but on the floor as well. Finding a black button up short sleeve cotton shirt and blue jeans, she slipped them on before putting on a pair of sandals and heading downstairs.

Sitting at the breakfast table was her father, Ryan, and her brother Genesis. Ryan had short dark red and gray hair and had on a pair of reading glasses Genesis was studying his notes and figuring out what to do for Health class at MH. Her mother was at the stove, making, what looked like, pancakes.

"Do I smell..." Alexis sniffed the odor in the kitchen. "Chocolate?" she asked.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes. Sit at the table and I'll bring you some in a minute," Serena smiled at the grin on her daughter's face.

As Alexis sat, she suddenly bolted back up with a yelp as Summer, her tabi cat, darted from her seat.

"Summer!" she yelled.

Genesis busted out laughing. Alexis shot him a glare. "Oh shut up, Genesis!" she hissed.

"I-I can't help it! I bet THAT woke you up!" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny, you know! I could've squashed her!" Alexis scolded.

"Yea, you could have since you have that big butt of yours!" Genesis laughed harder at her sister's angry expression.

"I do NOT have a big butt, thank you!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," Ryan piped up.

The two calmed down, though Alexis continued to fume and glare at her redheaded brother. Genesis only smirked as he went back to studying his notes. Serena brought her two chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk. Alexis thanked her before digging into her breakfast. Suddenly, Ryan's cell phone rang. Picking it up, he answered.

"This is Ryan Rhapsodos." A pause. "Uh-huh. Alright. Yea, sure. I know, sir. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." he hung it up and got up from the table. "That was the office. I have to go in early. One of my boss's colleagues called in sick and now I have to stand in for him," he sighed.

Ryan works with ShinRa Sr. at ShinRa Inc. Alexis and Genesis rolled their eyes; that old geezer... He kissed his wife on the cheek before grabbing his briefcase and leaving. Five minutes later, the bus pulled up. Finishing breakfast, Alexis grabbed her book bag, which was stuffed with new stuff for school, and slung it onto her back.

"My little Lexi... a Senior..." Serena sniffed.

"Mom! Please don't start that again," Alexis groaned.

Genesis started laughing again. He went through the same thing last year; Mom would get all teary-eyed and would start blubbering about how proud she was and end it with a bone-crushing hug while bawling her eyes out. And Serena did the aforementioned to Alexis. Suddenly, the horn of the bus sounded outside, announcing its arrival. Relieved, Alexis grabbed her lunch and bolted out the door.

"Bye, Mom! Love you!" she called over her shoulder before getting on the bus.

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes as she waved farewell to her daughter. Alexis trekked up the three steps as the door closed behind her. She searched among the chattering, laughing students for an open seat.

"Hey, Lex! Back here!"

"Lexi!"

Looking in the direction of the call, she spotted her mermaid friends, Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough, flagging her down from near the back. Smiling, she sat across from them in an empty seat. The trio embraced each other for a moment before begin to talk themselves.

"How was your summer?" Tifa asked.

"Boring... and annoying. The day after Genesis's graduation, he invited his friends for a party at my house! Why couldn't he do it somewhere else! I was trying to read my summer book, but did I get a moment of peace from them? NO!" Alexis huffed in annoyance.

"Do I feel sorry for you. I mostly hung out with the other girls over the summer. Plus, my mom got a letter from the school: they're setting a Battle Club!" Aerith said with excitement.

"WHAT?" Alexis and Tifa yelled in surprise.

Most of the bus went silent at the announcement.

"Yeah, I did too! My dad, when he got the letter, said that I should participate. Said that it would be good for the constant energy I have," said banshee Yuffie Kisaragi.

"A Battle Club, huh? Sounds right up my alley!" said hydra member Reno with a cocky smirk.

"Please, Reno. You're the less coordinated of the Hydra. I highly doubt you will last five minutes in the club," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Wanna bet!" Reno challenged.

"That's enough, you two. (Sigh) First day of school and you're already fighting like children," scolded Tseng.

Alexis giggled. Always the mature one of the Hydra. The bus stopped and Alexis's eyes widened as the silver dragon Sephiroth Crescent and the vampire Vincent Valentine stepped onto the bus. As they made their way to the back, Sephiroth smiled at her, who just blushed. Sephiroth wore a black button polo shirt and navy blue jeans. His long, silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Vincent had his usual red bandana around his head. He wore a crimson t-shirt and black jeans with black tennis shoes.

Alexis noticed most of the girls gawking at them as they passed, all having the same look: googly-eyed. She rolled her eyes at them before settling back down in her seat. She took out her pink iPod and sticking in her ear buds into her ears, began to play Thanks for the Memories by Fallout Boy. She looked out the window as the bus rode on towards the school. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There was Sephiroth, arms crossed on top of the seat, his stormy green eyes gazing at her. She quickly paused the song and took out her earphones.

"Hey, Seph. What's up?" she asked, trying not to stutter.

"Look, about that party at your house. I tried to tell your brother to be considerate of you, but of course, he never listens. Sorry if it disrupted anything that you were doing," he replied.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's Genesis's fault," Alexis said.

"So, how was your summer, besides what happened at the house?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Mom took me school shopping, even though it was the only third week of summer break. I mean, really? Who goes shopping for school things in the middle of their break?" Alexis sighed.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I really like your mom. She's a sweet woman. It was even nicer that our moms met finally," he said.

Alexis giggled again. "Thanks. I like your mom as well. Lucrecia is like a second mother to me. It's going to be awesome to have her as a teacher," she said.

Watching them chat were Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith, all with smiles on their faces. They can almost tell those two are going to end up together before they graduate.


	4. Classes

**Ch 2**

The students arrive at Mythic High. Let the school year begin!

Classes

The bus pulled up to Mythic High and the kids began filing out. Sephiroth was immediately greeted by ghost Zack Fair, her brother and his lover, Angeal Hewley. She smiled and ran up to Angeal, who embraced her tightly. She and Angeal knew each other when Sephiroth gave her a tour of the SOLDIER base when she was a young freshman.

"What's up, chickadee?" he asked.

"I've been good. I miss you being in school. Please say you guys are performing sometime this year!" she begged.

He and the other boys started laughing at her antics.

"Of course we will! Plus, don't be afraid to get my autograph," Zack said with a wink.

Alexis rolled her eyes and gently pushed him aside, earning a look of mock shock, and she and Sephiroth walked up to the school with Angeal and Genesis following.

"So, I heard you two are teaching here this year," Alexis said to the lovers.

"Yup. I'm teaching Health, of course. And Angeal here is teaching P.E.," Genesis replied with a nod.

Alexis pumped a happy fist in the air. "Usually, I don't look forward to PE, but I can make an exception now," she grinned.

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you're not also my student. Remember that. I'll be treating you like everyone else," Angeal chided.

Alexis gave him a pouting look. "That's no fun, Angeal—"

"Ah-ah. It's Mr. Hewley now," Angeal stopped her.

Alexis gave him a look. "You're starting to sound like Tseng now. One's enough for me, thank you," she said.

Entering the two story school, the two Seniors made their way to the huge bulletin board by the main office. Alexis scanned the list for her classes. A few minutes later, she found it. These were her classes:

**1****st**** hour- Homeroom/History: Crescent, Lucrecia (8:00-8:50)**

**2****nd**** hour- Biology: Hojo (8:53- 9:40)**

**3****rd**** hour- Business: Deusericus, Lazard (9:43-10:30)**

**4****th**** hour- Cosmian: Crimson, Rosso (10:33-11:25)**

**5****th**** hour- Algebra II: Rui, Shalua (11:28- 12:17 M, Wed, Fri) English: (Tues & Thru)**

**LUNCH (C LUNCH)**

**6****th**** hour- Geography: Tuesti, Reeve (12:40 – 1:30)**

**7****th**** hour- Study Hall: Crescent, Lucrecia (1:33 – 2:20) **

**8****th**** hour- PE: Hewley, Angeal (2:23- 3:17 M, Wed, Fri)**

**- Health: Rhapsodos, Genesis (Tues & Thru)**

Alexis grinned at the schedule. She had some good classes; the Business class with Mr. Lazard she could predict that she would thoroughly enjoy. Sephiroth saw his schedule and nodded in contentment.

"Looks like we got the same classes except for the Business class. I have a Study Hall before Cosmian," he said to her.

"What? How on Gaia can you NOT take Business!" she exclaimed in shock.

Sephiroth shrugged. "It's not my forte, you know? Anyway, we should get to my mother's class. Let's go," he said before heading upstairs.

Alexis followed him to Lucrecia's class, a grin spreading on her face. In her book bag was a little present for her. Reaching the classroom, they saw Lucrecia sorting things on her desk. Seeing the first two arriving, she smiled softly.

"Sephiroth honey, you take the first seat on the first row. Alexis, you're the third seat," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," they said before claiming their seats.

Setting her stuff down, Alexis went over and the two ladies embraced each other.

"How are you, dear?" she asked the little vampiress.

"Good. Plus," Alexis removed the package from behind her back and gave it to her. "Happy belated birthday," she said.

"Oh, Lexi. You're so sweet." she opened the package and it was an owl head sewn by Alexis. "It's so cute! Did you do this?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It took me awhile to get it right. I thought you might like it," Alexis said.

"I do. Thank you, Alexis. How is your mother, by the way?" Lucrecia asked.

"Busy as usual. Dad's doing good, too. We're planning a bake sale at the house this weekend. Plus, it will be a yard sale because... well..." Alexis scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "We need to get rid of most of the stuff around the house," she cringed.

Lucrecia laughed. "You know I love yard sales. We'll definitely be there," she said.

"'We'? Mother, you know I have to practice that weekend," Sephiroth pointed out.

"You always finish early, though. Once you get off from your band practice, we'll head to the Rhapsodos's," Lucrecia replied.

"Very well," he said, holding back a sigh.

The two girls laughed. The rest of the class, which were all Seniors, filed in. In the Senior class were: Barret, Vincent, Tseng, Rufus, Rude, Loz, Zack, Sephiroth and Alexis.

"Whoa... only nine Seniors? What happened to the rest of them?" Zack asked, counting the people present.

"My brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo, were supposed to be Seniors, but they got summer school for failing English," Loz said.

"What? How can they fail Miss Rui's class? That's the easiest class to pass!" Zack yelled in surprise.

"Pfft. Easy, yea right. I hated de poetry project from last year," Barret scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't go bashing English just because you couldn't think of any poems to write," Alexis scolded.

"Poetry's for vampires and mermaids," Barret growled.

"Excuse me—" she started to argue.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Tseng chimed in.

"Stay outta dis, Hydra boy! Dis ain't none of ya business!" Barret yelled.

"That's enough!" Sephiroth shouted, eyes flashing in anger.

The arguing immediately stopped as the silver dragon glared them down. "We're Seniors, not 7th graders. Act like it!" he added.

Barret growled at him before letting out an exaggerated sigh and taking his seat near Lucrecia's desk. Alexis walked back over to her desk and got out her binder labeled 'HISTORY'. Idle chatter started amongst them until the first bell rang, signaling the start of class. She saw Lucrecia taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out before standing from behind her desk.

"Well, you finally made it to the Senior rank. I congratulate you all," she said.

Scattered cheering sprang up as Zack and Loz high fived each other. Alexis and Lucrecia laughed at their antics.

"I trust that this will be a good year for all nine of you. I still can't believe we have only nine Senior students this year. I'm guessing most of them either dropped or moved away," Lucrecia continued.

"Question: are we going to an end-of-the-year party?" Zack asked.

Alexis and Sephiroth shook their heads. There he goes again with the party business, just like the past few years. It was always the first question on the black haired ghost's mind. However, Lucrecia smiled.

"Yes, we will be having a party nearing the end of the school year, since we have such a small group," she nodded.

Zack pumped a fist, silently cheering "Yes!".

"Also, I believe we have a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks. Would that be you, Tseng?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, that would be me," Tseng nodded, earning a pat on the back from Rufus ShinRa.

Alexis nodded to the black haired Wutaian, who nodded in return.

"My goodness, how time flies. Anyway, what is to be expected in History: we will be doing several projects on different chapters as the year progresses. One of them is for each of you to pick an important event in the past or present and present it to the class. No one can do the same event, understood?" Lucrecia explained.

Each head nodded in understanding.

"Now then... Sephiroth, would you grab the history books from the cabinet and hand them out?" she added.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied before getting up and heading to the said cabinet.

The metal cabinet opened with a creak and he grabbed nine history books. Handing them out one by one, they each took the book and wrote their names inside. Alexis got out her black book cover and placed it over her book after writing her name. Sephiroth sat down and wrote his name inside his book. Alexis was amazed at his handwriting; it was spotless and it was finished with a flourish on his last name. Catching her gaze, he smirked. Alexis realized this and quickly retreated, a blush adorning her cheeks. He chuckled at her look. Class started and Lucrecia began lecturing.

During class, Sephiroth caught Zack passing a note to Loz. Narrowing his eyes, he hissed at the boy. Catching the ghost's attention, Sephiroth snatched the note and placed it on his desk.

"I'll talk to you later. Right now, pay attention!" he whispered while glaring.

Zack winced under his gaze and turned towards the front. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he glanced behind him at Alexis.

"Did you read it?" she mouthed to him.

He shook his head no and they returned their attention to the woman. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"There will be no homework tonight, but remember what was said today. Class dismissed," Lucrecia said.

The small class filed out and Sephiroth pulled Zack to the side.

"Let's see what this note's about, shall we?" he said, pulling the note from his pocket.

Alexis stood by while the elder boy unfolded the note. Reading it silently, a smirk curled his lips as he finished. Judging by the smirk, something was up in that note.

"So... Loz has a crush on Miss Lockhart, huh?" he said, giving it back.

"Yeah, ever since 8th grade. Rude does too, by the way," Zack laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

The smirk vanished from the dragon's face. "But, if I catch you passing notes in my mother's class again... you will have double cleaning and night duty, understand?" Sephiroth growled.

"Yes, sir!" Zack saluted.

"Good. Now, let's get to class before we are late," Sephiroth nodded before walking off.

"Ugh... great. Hojo's torture class. Whoopie-doo," Zack groaned.

Alexis inwardly agreed; she **DETESTED **that old man. Not only did he have it out for her and Sephiroth since the beginning of Mythic High, but he was just downright evil. He rarely gave out A's to his students, even if they have a high IQ. Journeying downstairs, she entered the classroom and the Biology teacher was sitting behind his desk, jotting down something in his lesson planner. Whatever it was, she and the rest of the students were not going to like it.


	5. Biology and an unexpected singer

**Ch 3**

The school day continues with the next upcoming classes

Biology and an unexpected singer

"I need to run something to the main office, so you brats settle into your seats and pipe down!" Hojo said before getting up and walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

When he left, Reno suddenly smirked and quickly pulled out his black iPod and mini speakers. Plugging the speakers to the little device, a song started. It was Bye, Bye, Bye by N*SYNC. The whole class perked up as Reno stood in the middle of the room.

(Reno)

**_(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh.._**

**_I'm doin' this tonight,_**  
**_You're probably gonna start a fight._**  
**_I know this can't be right._**  
**_Hey baby, come on._**

**_I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me__  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone!  
_**

**_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie__.  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye!_**

Then, Rude, Rufus, and Tseng joined together for the chorus.

**_Bye bye!_**  
**_Don't wanna be a fool for you_**  
**_Just another player in your game for two_**  
**_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_**  
**_Baby, bye, bye, bye!_**  
**_Bye bye!_**

**_D__on't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby, bye, bye, bye!_**

The whole class was now cheering for them as the song continued. Even the younger Rhapsodos sibling and Sephiroth were moving with the music._  
_

(Genesis)

**_(Oh, Oh)  
You just h__it me with the truth  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me.  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone._**

**_I know that I can't take no more_**  
**_It ain't no lie._**  
**_I wanna see you out that door_**  
**_Baby, bye, bye, bye!_**  
**_Bye bye!_**

(Boys)

**_Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain__'t no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye!  
_**

**_Bye b__ye!  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (_Rufus: _ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy  
But it ain't no lie.  
Baby, bye, bye, bye!_**

**_I'm giving up I know for sure_**  
**_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more_**  
**_Bye Bye!_**  
**_I'm checkin' out_**  
**_I'm signin' off_**  
**_I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_**

(Rufus)

**_Don't wanna be your fool  
_****_In this game for two  
So I'm lea__vin' you behind_**

(Boys)

**(Reno): _Bye, bye, bye!  
I don't wanna make it tough (_Genesis: _wanna make it tough)  
But I've had enough  
And it ain't no lie (_Reno: _Bye, bye baby!)  
_**

**_Bye, Bye__!  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (_Genesis: _I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye!_**

**_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough)_**  
**_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough)_**  
**_Might sound crazy_**  
**_But it ain't no lie_**  
**_Bye, bye, bye!_**

The whole class erupted into cheers and applause as the boys bowed in thanks.

"My fellow classmates of Mythic High, you have just witnessed the debut... of The Boys Next Door!" Reno announced.

The class cheered once more. Suddenly, Zack hissed "Hojo's coming back! Everyone look busy!"

They quickly quieted down while Reno put his iPod and speakers back into his bag and sat back into his seat, just as Hojo came in, casting a suspicious look upon his students. Seeing nothing out of place, he headed towards his desk. Reno smirked again behind his back. As class began, a note landed on the brown top. Carefully unfolding it underneath his desk, it was from Zack.

**Nice performance, man! Are you guys going to perform at the Karaoke Contest coming up this ****October?**

Looking up at the said boy, he nodded minutely at him, earning a grin. Folding it back up, he placed it into his bag next to him before refocusing on the lecture the old man was giving.

"Can anyone tell me what part of the human brain controls your motor skills?" Hojo asked the class.

Several hands shot up. "Yes, Mr. Valentine," he addressed, pointing to the vampire sitting in the back.

"The cerebrum," Vincent answered immediately.

"Good, that is correct," Hojo nodded before turning back to the blackboard.

Class seemed to drag on slowly to the students. Zack stifled a yawn while leaning his head on his hand, having an extremely bored look on his face. Sephiroth was sitting back in his seat, eyes closed and arms cross over his torso. To the others, he looked like he was sleep. But, he wasn't.

"Mr. Crescent, are you asleep in MY class!" Hojo suddenly shrieked, making most of the students jump out of surprise.

Sephiroth opened one eye, a frown marring his face. "No. I'm still listening, but if you don't get out of my face, I'll give you another mark, yet this one won't be coming off anytime soon," he growled.

Hojo growled at him while some of the students 'Ooo'd at his reply and even laughed. A smirk curled the dragon's lips as the teacher/scientist backed away. This is why Alexis considered Sephiroth to be the greatest friend she has; he knew how to tell off other people that dared cross him.

"Quiet, you maggots!" Hojo yelled at the rest of them.

The bell finally rang several minutes later and the students quickly left the classroom before he could say anything else. Outside the room, several students praised Sephiroth once again for telling the old geezer what's what. He took it in with nods of thanks to each of them.

"Well, I'm off to Business class. I'll see you guys later," Alexis said before walking off in a different direction.

Business class; the first class she checked off on her elective list she got last year. What made it better was Director Lazard was the teacher! The two had been friends ever since Genesis introduced her to him during her tour of the SOLDIER base. She smiled at the thought. One day, she wanted to open her own business and she needed all the knowledge she could get if she were to make it out in the real world.

He told her so himself and she wholeheartedly agreed with this advice. Heading back upstairs, she entered the class. Surprisingly, no one except the Director was there, who was sitting behind his desk, typing on his computer. She knocked on the open door, gaining his attention.

"Ah, Miss Rhapsodos, welcome!" he smiled at her.

Alexis nodded in reply. "It's good to see you, Mr. Lazard. Had a busy summer?" she said.

"You know how it is at SOLDIER; it's ALWAYS busy. However, yes, I did have a good summer. I heard about what happened at your home with the party incident," he laughed.

Alexis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was ready to kill him. He didn't even listen to Sephiroth," she groaned.

"And your parents were not home?" he asked while placing a manila folder inside his black bag.

"No, unfortunately. They were at dinner during that time," she replied.

Lazard tried not to chuckle at the thought, but only a smirk adorned his face. "But, you did get your reading done, right?" he asked.

She brightened up and nodded again. "It took me awhile, but I finished it." She looked around. "When are the others getting here?"

The smirk was still there. "You're the only one who signed up."

A look of shock came on her face.

"I'm guessing Study Hall was the lesser of the two evils to them." he chuckled.

Alexis shook her head as the shock wore off. "What if they wanted to start their own business? They wouldn't know what to do. They should've signed up. Who knows when the opportunity may arise," she pointed out.

"That is true, but your brother and the others don't see that, sadly. Anyway, your class will not be in here," he said, gathering his things.

"It's not?" she asked, confused.

Lazard shook his head. "We will be going to the library for this class," he said.

Alexis nodded in understanding as she reshouldered her bag and followed the Director, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them. Heading downstairs, she couldn't help but smile.

"You must be excited, by the look on your face," Lazard chuckled, seeing her expression.

"I am, sir! I've always wanted to do my business. I make a lot of accessories for people at my mother's work place and for my friends, but I sell them at a price depending on the design and the time I spent on it," she explained.

"Ah, so you already have a mini business going on with the women. I've heard praises from your female friends about the charms you make for them," he said.

Passing by the music room, they suddenly heard a singing female voice. Both decided to peek inside the room and their eyes widened; there stood Lucrecia, a soft smile on her face and her eyes shut in contentment as her body moved to the music playing on the speakers. It was That's The Way It Is by Celine Dion.

**_I can read your mind and I know your story_**

**_I see what you're going through, yeah!_**

**_It's an uphill climb and I'm feelin' sorry_**

**_But I know it will come to you, yeah! _**

**_Don't surrender because you can win_**

**_In this thing called love!_**

(Chorus)

**_When you want it the most_**

**_There's no easy way out!_**

**_When you're ready to go_**

**_And your heart's left in doubt!_**

**_Don't give up on your faith_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it_**

**_And that's the way it is!_**

Both were astounded by the beautiful voice Lucrecia was belting out. Who knew she could sing this... amazing! Who knew she could sing? The two crept in, wanting to hear more from her.

**_When you question me for a simple answer_**

**_I don't know what to say, no!_**

**_But it's plain to see if you stick together_**

**_You're going to find the way, yeah!_**

**_So don't surrender because you can win_**

**_In this thing called love!_**

(Chorus)

**_When you want it the most_**

**_There's no easy way out!_**

**_When you're ready to go_**

**_And your heart's left in doubt!_**

**_Don't give up on your faith_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it_**

**_And that's the way it is!_**

**_When you want it the most_**

**_There's no easy way out!_**

**_When you're ready to go_**

**_And your heart's left in doubt!_**

**_Don't give up on your faith_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it_**

**_And that's the way it is!_**

**_That's the way it is..._**

'Wow... she's amazing at this! I wonder if Sephiroth taught her how to sing?' Alexis wondered.

Lazard looked down at his pupil and she smiled up at him, both silently agreeing on one thing; she had to be entered into the Karaoke Contest coming up.

(Lucrecia)

**_When life is empty with no tomorrow_**

**_And loneliness starts to call (Loneliness starts to call)_**

**_Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow _**

**_Cause love's going to conquer it all! _**

**_ALL!_**

**_When you want it the most_**

**_There's no easy way out!_**

**_When you're ready to go_**

**_And your heart's left in doubt! _**

**_Don't give up on your faith (Don't give up on your faith!)_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it!_**

**_(vocalizes)_**

**_Don't give up on your faith_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it!_**

**_And that's the way it is!_**

**_That's the way it is!_**

**_That's the way it is! (That's the way it is!)_**

**_That's the way it is! (That's the way it is!)_**

**_Don't give up on your faith (Don't give up on your faith!)_**

**_Love comes to those who believe it_**

**_And that's the way it is!_**

**_Yeah..._**

(song ends)

The two burst into applause and cheers, making the teacher whip around in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Alexis and Lazard, both grinning at her. A bright red blush burned her cheeks as she gave them a small smile.

"Where did you learn to sing like that!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Well... I've been singing for awhile, so I guess you can call it a gift," Lucrecia said, wringing her hands together in embarrassment.

"Did your son teach you how to sing?" Lazard asked.

"No, actually. I've taught myself over the years," Lucrecia replied.

"That was incredible! You should enter in the Karaoke Contest coming soon. I bet Sephiroth would be amazed at your talent you just showed today," Lazard pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know—" she began.

"Come on, Mrs. C! Go for it!" Reno voice's said suddenly.

He and the rest of the Hydra came in, all with encouraging smiles on their faces.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Elena begged, giving her a lost puppy look.

"We all encourage you to perform. I bet Sephiroth won't know what hit him when you get up there," Rufus added with a nod.

"Well..." they leaned in closer. "... I'll do it!" the teacher nodded.

The room burst into cheers and the girls gave her a group hug.

"Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack better watch out because Lucrecia Crescent's taking the spotlight!" Reno smirked.


	6. Cosmian and meeting old friends

**Ch 4**

After hearing Lucrecia, Alexis finishes her Business class and heads to her next class, Cosmian with Miss Rosso

Cosmian and meeting old friends

"Any questions?" Mr. Lazard asked Alexis.

"I think that covers it all. Thanks a lot," Alexis replied.

Gathering their things, they exited the library, but not before she checked out a book for her leisure time. They headed down the hall, past the music room, towards Alexis's next class, Cosmian. Her teacher was a vampiress like her; Miss Rosso, who was from Nibelheim. She has short dark red hair and piercing crimson eyes. She spoke with a heavy Nibelheian accent that sounded like she came from the fabled Transylvania. She may be scary to the other students, but she didn't scare Alexis.

Arriving at a small, dimly lit classroom, Lazard gestured her inside. Sitting behind the teacher desk was Miss Rosso, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Rhapsodos. How good to see you again, my love. Zank you, Director, for escorting her here," she said, standing up.

"Sure thing, Miss Rosso. Alexis, I'll see you later," Lazard said before quickly leaving.

Miss Rosso giggled. "I zink ze Director is still scared of me, no?" she smirked.

"I think he still is myself. Did you have a good summer?" Alexis giggled also.

"I certainly did. I went back to Nibelheim to visit my family. We vent hunting on certain nights. Oh, it vas vonderful, darling. Anyways, your seat is right in front of me," Miss Rosso said.

Alexis placed her stuff down and waited for the others join. One by one, the students came in; it was Zack, Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, the Hydra, Vincent and Sephiroth. They each took their assigned seats. Alexis could sense nervousness flowing from some of the students, mostly from Zack and Yuffie, who had her before. She almost smirked at this as she took her seat herself. The only ones that don't seem nervous were Vincent, Sephiroth, and Alexis herself.

"Velcome back to Cosmian for those who've had me before. For ze first timers, my name is Miss Rosso Crimson. I vill not allow any foolishness in my classroom... zat goes double for you, Monsieur Fair," she said, casting a glare at the ghost boy, who grimaced under her stare.

As class began, they were given work to see how much of last year's class they remembered. They had to write about what they did during the summer... in Cosmian! Miss Rosso walked about the room, glancing down at her students' work. Alexis stole a glance over at Zack, who seemed to be struggling with his work.

'He should've paid more attention to her last year instead of goofing off. Then, he wouldn't be struggling right now,' she thought.

'_I heard zat, Mademoiselle Rhapsodos_.' Alexis almost jumped at Miss Rosso's sudden voice in her head.'_Do not forget... all vampires have mind links to one anothzer_. _However, you are correct. He should 'ave paid attention_.'

Miss Rosso raised an eyebrow at her and Alexis gave her a sheepish smile. She did forget that some vampires can speak to others through a mind link. Not only that, but some can read minds as well. She quietly went back to her work without another thought.

"Ok, class. Time's up! Pass in your papers quickly!" Miss Rosso called a few moments later.

The papers were passed up and they sat quietly as the vampiress looked them over, one at a time. As she read each one, her face slowly contorted to that of annoyance and a little bit of anger. Finally, she sighed and stood from her seat.

"From vhat I read from zese papers... most of you have NOT paid more attention to my lectures! You choose to laze about, doing vhat YOU vant! But..." her expression calmed. "... zere are some who 'ave learned something. For zat, I am pleased," she said, briefly glancing at Cloud, Alexis, Vincent and Sephiroth.

Zack caught her gaze at Sephiroth and glared in jealousy. 'Showoff,' he thought.

"Monsieur Fair, I heard zat! You are one of zose who certainly did not learn anyzing from my class last year. You barely passed as a matter of fact. Let us hope you do better... or face ze consequences. Is zat clear, Monsieur Fair?" Miss Rosso suddenly snapped at him.

Some of the students snickered as Zack blushed from extreme embarrassment. "Yes, Miss Rosso," he stammered.

Sephiroth shook his head at him. As class began, a knock came to her door. It opened and in came a boy with short, silver hair wearing a white polo and dark blue jeans. It was Kadaj.

"Monsieur Kadaj. Vhat can do I for you?" Miss Rosso asked.

"Um... my apologies, but I was having my schedule redone because of a mix up, so I'm in this class now," Kadaj replied timidly.

"Vell, come on in and take your seat. Ve vere just starting," Miss Rosso nodded.

He came in and took a seat in the very back. Alexis noticed he was going transparent. Ghosts often almost disappear when they either feel timid or scared. She then decided to talk to him after class, just to cheer him up a little. During class, she noticed that Zack was dozing off. Crumpling up a piece of paper, she threw it at his head, waking him up.

"Stay awake!" she hissed at him.

Zack made to retort, but Miss Rosso stopped him by clearing her throat. She glared at him and he almost disappeared from fright. Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a migraine forming from his actions. After class, Sephiroth gave Zack another lecture while Alexis caught up with the timid silver haired ghost.

"Hi. Are you ok?" she asked.

"... Miss Rosso scares me a little," Kadaj said.

Alexis laughed a little. "She's always like that. You just gotta learn how to stay on her good side," she said, patting him on the back a little.

"By the way, why do you have to be such a teacher's pet!" Zack snapped at her.

"I'm not being a teacher's pet! Like she said, you barely passed last year! You spend more time acting up and pulling pranks!" Alexis retorted.

"Look, that's just me, ok? I don't like her because I believe she's got it out for me!" Zack huffed.

"No she doesn't! She doesn't want you failing this year! Do you WANT to take summer school? Last year, I asked her for help because I, too, nearly failed her class. She accepted my request and she helped through whatever I needed help on. Can't you get it through you thick head? Or do you still have that end-of-the-year party on that so-called brain of yours?" Alexis yelled.

"Whatever. I'm outta here," Zack huffed in annoyance before storming off.

"Get back here, Zackary Alan Fair! I'm not done with you yet," Sephiroth hissed.

"Blah, blah, blah! I can't hear you!" Zack shouted over his shoulder.

Alexis nearly screamed out in frustration. "Why does he have to be so... so..." she growled.

Sephiroth sighed. "Let it go, Lex. He'll learn sooner or later. Right now, let's get to Algebra before we're late," he said before walking off.

Alexis finally calmed down and followed the silver haired dragon. Zack can be so hard-headed sometimes... Heading back upstairs, they came to Miss Shalua's room. Going inside, they saw a note on the blackboard.

**Algebra students,**

**Go to Miss Lucrecia's for Study Hall. Miss Shalua has called in sick this morning.**

"Aww... I was hoping to see her today. Oh well, let's go to your mom's class," Alexis said in disappointment.

Arriving at Miss Crescent's classroom, they took a seat in the back, seeing that the front seats were already filled. Alexis grabbed her library book out of her bag and began reading. The only sounds that were heard in the room was the constant 'tick-tock' of the clock hanging on the back wall. She glanced behind her at it. It was 11:30. Her stomach suddenly growled and she clutched it a little. Sephiroth looked at her, raising an eyebrow and she nodded. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Alexis?"

"May I be excused for a second?" she asked.

"Yes, you may."

Alexis placed her book down and headed out the door. Sephiroth knew she had to feed, so there was only one place she could go for blood: the nurse's office. Heading downstairs, Alexis went down a hall and came to a door with a red cross on it. Going inside, she looked around.

"Is someone here?"

Walking out of the office... was Shelke, Shalua's younger sister. She wore a light blue halter top and jean shorts. Her short, reddish-orange hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Shelke, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked, clearly surprised. She thought she was home with her sister!

"I'm the nurse's aid for this hour. I want to major in nursing when I go to college, so I'm getting all the experience I can get. Plus, I can drive now," Shelke replied.

"Is that Alexis Rhapsodos's voice I hear?" came an Irish accented voice.

Coming out also... was Cait the cat, Reeve Tuesti's trusted companion and ex-employee of ShinRa! "Cait, you're the new nurse?" Alexis gasped.

"Good heavens no, lass! I'm here also to help the nurse. Right now, she's not here, but we are. How can we help ya?" Cait laughed.

"I need a blood pack. I'm getting hungry," Alexis replied, clutching her stomach again.

"Any blood type preferences?" Cait asked, walking over to a storage closet.

"It doesn't matter," Alexis replied.

The entrance door opened again and closed. In came Vincent, eyes flashing in hunger.

"You, too?" he asked Alexis.

She nodded and Cait came with two blood packs. "Here ya are, ya two. Hope this will keep ya full until the school day's over," he said.

They took them with thanks before pouring their drinks into separate cups. "So, how are you, Cait?" Alexis asked.

"Ha ha! Fine as a fiddle, lass! I still can't believe you're a Senior. It seemed only last year that you were a wee little lass. Your brother was taking you around the SOLDIER base and you thought I was a real talking cat!" Cait laughed.

Alexis and Vincent laughed a little. "I remember that. I honestly that you were a real cat that talked," she smiled.

"And what about this... Karaoke Contest coming up in October? What's that mess about?" Cait asked.

"I heard that if you win, you get to perform for the homecoming football game. I bet Sephiroth and his gang are going to get it again this year," Vincent said.

Alexis smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. I heard that there's some tough competition coming in this year. I think they'll have their hands full," she said, waving a finger.

"Are you going to perform, Lexi?" Cait asked.

"What? No! Are you crazy? I get stage fright easy! I would NEVER stand up in front of a lot of people, even if they are my friends. But, like I said, the Four Elementals are going to have their work cut out for them," Alexis said.


	7. Geography: A miracle happens!

**Ch 5**

After talking with Cait and Shelke, it's off to the next classes: Geography and another Study Hall

Geography: A miracle happens!

Alexis ran down the hall, as soon as the bell rang, towards her the next class on her list: Geography. Sephiroth and some of her other friends, including Mrs. Lucrecia, were rather surprised at the way she was up and out of the classroom in less than a second. But, they simply brushed it off, saying it was her unknowingly using her vampire speed to leave, but Sephiroth knew better.

It wasn't the class that excited her to leave so quickly: it was the teacher, Reeve Tuesti, which got her going. A grin was on her face as she zoomed down the stairs. It had been awhile since she saw him. To her, he was like another uncle.

She nearly ran into Director Lazard, who was just coming out of the main office. She quickly apologized to him before rushing off again. He just chuckled and shook his head before heading off towards his destination. He also knew why she was in such a hurry.

'Look out, Reeve. Here she comes,' he thought.

With the vampiress, excitement grew within her as her destination was near. 'I can't wait to see him!' she thought happily.

Seeing the classroom up ahead, she slowed down a bit before entering. There sat Reeve, a novel in his lap. Hearing someone coming in, he looked up and a grin of his own spread across his lap.

"Alexis!" he set his book down on his desk and got up from his seat. "Good to see you again," he said while the two embraced.

"Good to see you, Mr. Tuesti," she said.

"Still calling me that? It makes me feel me old. Call me Reeve, I told you. I still understand you respecting your elders," he chuckled, patting her head.

"Anyway, had a good summer?" she asked, taking a seat in the middle row of the room.

"Why, yes I did. Thank you for asking. I had to help ShinRa Sr. with some work he needed done. I think he's going senile a little," he replied.

"I hear that. I hate that old geezer. I wonder sometimes why he just doesn't want to retire yet. He's nearing his sixties now," she rolled her eyes.

"He believes that if he retires, ShinRa would be nothing without him, which I highly doubt," Reeve said.

"He's definitely going senile," came Sephiroth as he entered the room.

"Hello, Sephiroth. Good to see you as well," Reeve nodded to the silver haired dragon.

"By the way Alexis, you left your library book in my mother's class. She's got it on her desk," Sephiroth added.

Alexis let out a sheepish laugh. "Oops. I guess I was so excited to get here, I forgot my book. Hehe... my bad," she said before leaving the room.

The men started laughing as soon as she left. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" they heard her shout, causing them to laugh more.

Retrieving her book, she headed back down. As she passed the main office, her ears caught sounds of arguing, mostly from, what sounded like, Hojo. Tuning in while hiding behind a brick column, she listened in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BEING REPLACED?" Hojo shouted at Lazard, who just glared at him. Alexis's eyes widened considerably at the piece of shocking info.

"From what I'm hearing from the students, you're not living up to our expectations as a teacher. A teacher supposed to help students grow, not bring them down with harsh remarks," Lazard replied calmly.

Hojo was seeing red. "YOU'RE TAKING THE STUDENTS' SIDE OVER MINE? They're nothing but a bunch of brats! How can you take their word over my own!" he screeched.

Alexis winced at his loud tone. And she thought Yuffie was loud and Hojo's not even a banshee, yet he was making her ears hurt almost to a point where she was about to cover them. But, she sucked it up and continued to listen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go. Now... get out of my school," she heard Lazard growl.

The door to the office was flung open and out stormed the black haired scientist, fuming. As soon as he left, Alexis got up from her hiding place, grinning like a fool. Hojo was really gone! She had to tell the others! Making sure no one else was around, she bolted back to Reeve's class. Getting to the door, she flung it open, startling some of the students and Reeve himself. Panting, she leaned against the doorway, trying to catch her breath.

"Alexis, are you alright? It looks like you've—"

"HOJO GOT FIRED!" she suddenly blurted out, cutting off Reeve's question.

The class went silent. Then, Zack broke the silence. "Are you freaking serious! Hojo got the boot?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Alexis slammed the door shut, eyes still wide in shock. "I heard him and Lazard arguing on my way back here. Then, that's when I heard him say that he was being replaced! Hojo was ticked! But, he's out of the school for good! No more Hojo!" she said almost hurriedly.

Another moment of silence... then... they broke into cheers as the news of Hojo's ejection finally sunk in. Even Reeve was smiling a little at the celebration. Zack turned to his ghost form and flew around the room in jubilation, whooping and shouting for joy.

"Guys, do you think Lazard will let us hold an after school party for this moment?" he asked while now floating lazily about the room.

"There's a good chance. From how Lazard sounded with him, I think so," Alexis nodded.

"Right now, I think that can wait. We still have class to do," Reeve said.

Suddenly, the door opened again and in came Genesis and Angeal. "What's going on in here that's making you guys—"

"Hojo got fired, baby! The old crab got the boot just a few minutes ago!" Yuffie laughed, pumping her fists into the air.

Both commanders' eyes widened at the news. Then, grins broke out on their faces as well before giving each other a high five.

"So Lazard gave the buzzard the pink slip, huh? Nice," Genesis said.

Alexis squealed in delight as she jumped into her brother's arms, grinning a toothy grin. Genesis embraced her, earning several 'aww's from her classmates. They let go a moment later, allowing Alexis to go back to her seat behind Sephiroth, but not before giving each a fist bump. The celebrating did not leave the class when Reeve finally began teaching as soon as the two lovers left. After copying down the last of their notes, the class looked up to him as he turned to them.

"Even though it is the beginning of the school year, it's time for me to assign your first project," he said.

Instead of groaning and complaining coming from the class, it was opposite; they actually sat at attention, eager to hear what it was.

"Your project will be to choose any place on Gaia and present it to the class. Make sure to include education, culture, types of food they eat, their native language, when it was founded, and any famous events or monuments that place has. In this little basket here" he held a small, brown wicker basket. "I have numbers from one to twenty. Once everyone has their number, I will ask you to call it out to me so I record it in my attendance book." He placed the basket down on his podium before continuing.

"The person with the number one will be able to choose first on what place they can do. Once it is claimed, no one else can do it. Then, it goes onto the person with the second number and so on. There will be a time limit on your presentation, which is between five to eight minutes. Everyone got that?" he explained.

Some nodded while others were still writing down the said instructions that pertained to the project's requirements. One by one, they came up and grabbed their number until it was Alexis last. Only one slip of paper remained inside the basket. Pulling it out and looking at it, she suddenly smirked as she went back to her seat.

"Alright. Let's hear your numbers, starting with Cloud," Reeve said after a moment.

"I got number ten," said the blond elf.

This went on until he got to Alexis. "Alexis, what's your number?" he asked finally.

"... It's number one and the place I choose to do my project on is Nibelheim ," she replied, smirk still there.

Zack's jaw dropped. She took his idea! Looking to his slip of paper, it read the number twenty; he was going to be dead last and he knew he was going to be forced to do some place lame. He always wanted to a project on Nibelheim... and now, his chance slipped away. He laid his head in shame.

'I hate being dead last...' he thought with an inward groan.

Reeve recorded the said place in his book before continuing onto the next person, which was Vincent. Zack felt a pat on his back from Yuffie.

"Chin up. Why don't you do it on Gongaga, your hometown?" she whispered to him.

Zack perked up. She was right; Gongaga was considered a place on Gaia! Nodding to her, he mouthed to her 'Thanks'.


	8. After school: Time to PARTAY!

**Ch 6**

With Hojo gone, let the celebration begin!

After school: Time to PAR-TAY!

Five minutes remained until the end of school. The students in PE sat impatiently on the bleachers, wanting to start the party. Angeal could sense their eagerness, for he only chuckled. The celebrating air never left the group, even after Geography, which was two hours ago.

Two hours ago, Hojo was ejected from the school. Their worst nightmare was finally gone for good! Never again did they have to put up with his estranged teaching or his bitter remarks. Never again to darken a classroom again. Zack, being the loud-mouth that he was, flew around the school, telling the other students the great news about Hojo's rejection. Those that have been told quickly accepted the invitation.

Aerith and Tifa sat in the pool that was beneath the bleachers, chatting and laughing. Zack was joking with Reno and Angeal, who looked confused on some of the ghost's one-liner jokes, which he had to explain a second later.

Alexis sat with Sephiroth, Cloud, Tseng and Yuffie, talking about what they could do for the party. It was too bad that Lazard didn't get the memo about the bash in time; he went home a minute before Alexis arrived at the main office to tell him. Shrugging, she just left; he would somehow figure it out in the morning... that is, if everyone was to leave a huge mess when they left. She prayed to the gods they wouldn't do such a thing, unless they wanted to be forced to clean the entire gym. Finally... the school bell rang!

"PARTY TIME!" Zack shouted, his call echoing around the huge room.

He, Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud and Angeal volunteered to grab whatever they needed for the party, with some help from the other attending students. Nearing four o'clock, everything was set up in the gym and students began pouring in by the dozens. By 4:15, over a hundred students were there. The food, drinks, plates and cups were set out on tables brought together. Zack plugged in the loudspeakers and went into the sound booth. Music boomed out from them and some students hit the floor to dance. Alexis and Elena were sitting on the bleachers, laughter and chatter shared between them.

"I just can't believe he's actually gone. I never thought he would be kicked out," Elena said.

"Well, believe it. I couldn't believe what I heard when I was heading back to Reeve's class. I thought I was hearing things at first," Alexis replied.

Suddenly, Reno was on the stage, a mic in his hand.

"What's up, Mythic High!" he shouted.

Cheers rose up and everyone gathered at the stage that was also set up, along with some instruments.

"Wow! What a turn out! Well, we all know why we're here, so no need for introduction. Anyways, this party wouldn't be a party without Mythic High's beloved band. So, everyone make some noise... for THE FOUR ELEMENTALS!" Reno shouted again before stepping off the stage.

The gym lights went out and flood lights shone on the said band. Sephiroth was lead singer, Genesis and Angeal had the guitars and Zack was behind the drums. The students went crazy, including the young Rhapsodos and the female Hydra member. The intro to Thanks for the Memories by Fallout Boy began to play and everyone went berserk.

"Who's ready to party tonight?" Genesis asked the crowd, earning a loud cheer.

"I said, who's ready to party tonight?" Genesis asked again.

The crowd got louder and Alexis suddenly got the feeling that she was more at a mini concert than a party from the atmosphere rising up. Sephiroth stepped up to the mic to begin the song.

[Sephiroth]

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(_Angeal: _It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
_

[Genesis]

_Let the good times roll...__  
Let the good times roll!_

[Sephiroth and Angeal]

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs tha__t make the words come to life, _

_Who does he think he i__s?  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

[Boys]

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even __though they weren't so great;  
He tastes like you, only sweeter!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh!_

Everyone was jumping to the music as it blared out.

"WE LOVE YOU, SEPHIROTH!" squealed some fan girls, making Alexis roll her eyes. Oh brother...

[Sephiroth and Genesis]

_Been looking forward to the future  
_

[Angeal and Genesis]

_But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
_

[Sephiroth and Genesis]

_It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
_

[Genesis]

_One night stand...  
_

[Angeal and Genesis]

_One night stand, oh!__  
__  
_[Boys]

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even __though they weren't so great;  
He tastes like you only sweeter!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh!_

[Genesis]

(Sephiroth):_They say...  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa!_

[Boys]_  
__One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
He tastes like you but sweeter!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

"JOIN IN IF YOU KNOW THIS LAST LINE!" Zack shouted.

[Boys]_  
One night and one more time (_Genesis: _One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
He tastes like you but sweeter!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (_Genesis: _One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (_Angeal: _For the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

The crowd was going ballistic by the time the song ended. Even Alexis found herself screaming and cheering for the boys.

"Thank you," Sephiroth waved to them.

The flood lights went off for a moment before they shone again on the dragon, earning shrieks of delight and excitement from his fan girls that pushed up to the front to get a good look at him.

"What's going on, you guys?" he asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered in reply.

"Tonight, we have a special guest singer joining us tonight for this next song she requested to sing. Everyone, give it up for Miss Aerith Gainsborough!" he said, gesturing to the pink clad mermaid.

A loud cheer arose as Aerith smiled and came up. The intro to Ice Queen by Within Temptation began to play. Taking the mic from Sephiroth, he stepped back as Aerith took center stage. For those who know mermaids, they have unique abilities on land, such as possessing a certain nature element like fire, water, etc.

For Aerith, she had the perfect element for this song. She lowered her head as she waited for the song to begin. Suddenly, she snapped her head back up to the crowd as snow and wind began to whip around in a boisterous flurry, making her hair and dress flow about her. Her eyes were glowing pure white as she, in a high, clear melodious voice, began to sing...

_When leaves have fallen and skies turned to gray  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving  
For warmth you'll be longing, nightingale  
Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it?  
You better believe it!_

_When she embraces your heart turns to stone_  
_She comes at night when you're all alone_  
_And when she whispers your blood shall run cold_  
_You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging she takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_Whenever she is raging she takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world!_

The snow then began to weave among the students as she dispersed it. Alexis shivered slightly from the sudden blast of cold. Now she knew what element the brunette, kind mermaid possessed, which piqued her interest. Aerith began a graceful dance as another round of snow and wind swirled around her. She began the next verses.

_She covers the earth with a breath-taking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens it__s eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day_

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth you'll be longing, nightingale_

_Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe it!_

_Whenever she is raging she takes life away_

_Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_Whenever she is raging she takes life away_

_Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world!_

The snow and wind slowly vanished as she finished. Her eyes returned to being bright green as the crowd cheered for her. The end of the song then bled into the intro of Angels. They cheered louder as Aerith used her magic to change her pink dress into a dark blue halter dress that touched the floor. Her hair was loose and cascaded down her back in waves. Again in that beautiful voice of hers, but with a slightly sorrowful yet serious expression, she sang.

_Sparkling angel I believe__d_

_Y__ou were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_A__ll the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now_

_N__o mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_T__he smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_D__eceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke your promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie__!_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart!_

_You took my heart_

_D__eceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn__ into real_

_You broke __the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie!_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end__!_

Aerith's fist clenched suddenly as she lowered her head. Suddenly, a single tear fell down her face and onto the stage. Sephiroth and Alexis both smelled the salty tears and both began wondering what made her feel this way so suddenly. Within Aerith's mind, this song meant something to her... this reminded her of someone that actually broke her heart a long time ago. She had to get this off her chest or not do so and let it plague her mind. Facing the crowd again with the tears in her eyes, she finished the rest of the song.

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life!_

_The smile when you tore me apart__!_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie__!_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end! _

As the song ended, the lights dimmed again and Aerith left. She finally got her burden off her chest and now, she felt lighter on her heart. Alexis followed her outside into the now warm night. The mermaid sat on the small concrete bench, trying to calm herself down.

"You ok?" she asked.

Aerith looked up as the vampiress sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just... I just had something on my mind and I had to let it out somehow. My mother said to me that whenever something's bothering your mind, release it in a song. That's what she did when she was young," she said.

"And you did wonderful. I knew mermaids could sing, but you were amazing up there. I saw most of the boys gawking at you. I think some even drooled," Alexis laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as the two began laughing. The two embraced each other after word.

"Thanks, Lexi. I needed a laugh. Come on. I hear The Boys Next Door are going to be singing," Aerith said as the two stood and headed inside. The roar of the crowd hit their ears as Reno, Rufus, Rude and Tseng stepped onto the stage.

[Rufus]

_Even in my heart I se__e  
You're not bein' true to me _

_Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
_

[Reno]

_Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad__, baby_

[Boys]_  
Quit playin' games with my heart_

_My heart, my heart, my heart  
(Before you tear us apart)  
I should have known from the start  
(Before you got in my heart)_

[Tseng]

_I live my life the way  
To keep you comin' back to me  
Everything I do is for you  
So what is it that you can't see  
_

[Reno]

_Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time, impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad  
_

[Boys]

_You better quit playin__' games with my heart  
My heart, my heart, my heart  
(Before you tear us apart)  
I should have known from the start  
(Before you got in my heart)  
_

[Reno and Rude]_  
Quit playin' games  
Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
Oh baby, baby this is not a lie_

_Let's stop this tonight_

[Reno]_  
Baby, quit playin' games..._

The girls shrieked again as Reno and Tseng went to the edge of the stage and high fived most of them, flashing soft smiles at them. They sat at the edge as the next verse was about to come up. Tseng, then, spotted Elena in the crowd. Taking her hand, she was gently pulled onto the stage and she sat beside him, blushing as she did. Then, he started singing to her while caressing her cheek._  
_

[Tseng]

_Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time, impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby__... _

Then, Elena joined in as they stood again, to the delight of Alexis and Aerith and the other students._  
_

[Boys and Elena]

_Quit playin' games with may heart_

_My heart, my heart, my heart__  
(Before you tear us apart)  
I should have known from the start _

_(Before you got in my heart)_

[Tseng and Elena]

_Quit playing games with my heart__!_

_Quit playing games with my heart_

_My heart, my heart, my heart!_

The two then suddenly kissed. If the crowd couldn't get any louder, it just did.

"GO ELENA!" Alexis and Aerith both shouted.

Tseng and Elena pulled away, leaving the blonde girl blushing a bright red. Rufus nodded with a smirk on his face while Reno pumped a happy fist. For the rest of the night, everyone was dancing to the music or just chatting with friends. As the Four Elementals packed up their band instruments and placed them in the back of Sephiroth's black Tahoe, Alexis rushed out to meet them.

"Once again, guys, another well-performed show. I can't wait to see you guys at the Karaoke Contest. Any songs lined up for that?" she said, barely containing her excitement.

"We do, but we're not telling. By the way" Zack winked at her. "Have you come to get my—"

"Nope. Still won't ask for it" suddenly, they heard squeals of their female fans as they rushed outside. "But, I'm sure they will," Alexis smirked before turning to head back inside.

"Ah, my ever-loving public!" The girls crowded around the four boys, all asking for different things from them. "Whoa, ladies. One at a time! There's plenty of me to go around," Zack announced.

"We love you so much, Zack! Can we have your autographs?" one girl asked.

"Don't forget to ask my buds as well, but yeah. I'll give ya my autograph. It'll cost you a date, though," Zack replied with a proud look.

The girls squealed again and Alexis could only watch as they bombarded them. She rolled her eyes good naturedly before going back into the gym. The party wasn't over yet.


	9. Unexpected surprises

**Ch 7**

The school party's still in full swing

Unexpected surprises

Alexis entered the music-filled gym after her chat with the boys.

'I swear Zack has an ego the size of this room. And the fangirls around them aren't helping matters,' she thought with an inward sigh as she made her over to the refreshment table.

"Hey sis!"

Alexis looked over and saw Genesis coming over, Angeal's hand entwined in his. She couldn't help but grin at the sweet sight. She always knew that her brother had a thing for Hewley. Of course, he refused to admit at first to her, but after awhile of pestering him, she got the truth. The only reason why Genesis didn't say anything while at home was because their parents would flip out upon finding out that their son was gay.

"What's up, Genesis?" she asked as she grabbed herself a cup of blood.

"Angeal, Sephiroth and I were thinking of going to the mall this weekend. Wanna go?" he replied.

A slight blush creeped across her cheeks. Sephiroth was going? "Are... are you sure he can go? I thought-"

"He would be too busy for leisure activities? He's the General, for Shiva's sake. He can do whatever he wants," Angeal smirked.

"But, what about-" Alexis was about ask again.

"Just answer the stupid question! Yes or no!" Genesis huffed in annoyance.

Alexis gave him a glare in return, but softened after a moment as the thought of spending time with her childhood friend put the smile back on her face. "Sure, I'll go. What time are we leaving?"

"We have to leave at nine in the morning. Traffic's horrible during weekends," Angeal replied.

"Sounds good. See ya then," she said, giving them a wink before joining Aerith and Yuffie on the dance floor.

The girls laughed as they danced, each having a drink in their hands, music booming out of the loudspeakers. Looking to the left out of the corner of her eye, Alexis saw Elena dancing with Tseng. Elena's back was inches from Tseng's chest with his hands on her swinging hips. Just as the song ended, another came on and the intro made the crowd go nuts.

"YO THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE DJ, BARRET! DIS NEXT SONG IS FOR DOSE IN SOLDIER! GET ON DAT DANCE FLOOR AND SHOW US WHAT YA CAN DO!"

Alexis felt a tap on her shoulder and turning around, there stood Sephiroth, a smirk on his face. "Want to be my dance partner?" he asked, offering his hand.

Nodding, she took his hand and led her to the floor, blushing as she went.

(AN: _Italics = sung _**Bold** = spoken)

_Some people have to learn_

_Some people wait their turn_

_Some people have to fight, yeah! _

_Some people give it up, oh! _

[Verse 1]

**They wanna hold you back, tell 'em pee off**

**Whenever they say you can't, take the T off **

**I remember when they told me I couldn't be famous**

**Now my dream and reality is simultaneous**

**And work your own way to the top**

**If they put you on a pedestal they can take you off**

**And there's a higher level than the top**

**You gotta make more, don't make do with what you got**

**Yeah, so get it in go sunny**

**Not everybody gets a second chance at getting money**

**Or even getting lucky so you gotta feel the hunger in your tummy**

[Chorus]

_I'm always pushing myself to the limit_

_Making sure I stay ahead_

_You made who I am, from the words you say_

_Some people have to learn_

_Some people wait their turn_

_Some people but not me_

_I was born a champion_

_Some people have to fight_

_Some people give their lives_

_Some people don't believe_

_I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

The kids surrounding the SOLDIER (which included Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth and Alexis by invite) was clapping along to the song playing while cheering the group on. Alexis felt Sephiroth's hands glide down her sides and stop at her hips, earning a gasp in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him smirking.

"You're not too bad," he said over the music, causing her to grin.

Zack was tossed a microphone by Barret and he began the next rap.

[Zack]

**Imagine you was the one that couldn't get a look in**

**Couldn't get a booking**

**Couldn't get a push in when you needed a shove**

**Or your buttons they be pushing**

**So now they're tryin ta shush him**

**It's only you believing in you**

**They turn you into a bastard the moment you're rude**

**Attitude a little out of tune**

**But that's how champions move**

**Yeah, so get it in go sunny**

**Not everybody gets a second chance at getting money**

**Or even getting lucky so you gotta feel the hunger in your tummy**

This time, Reno joins in by repeating the chorus, causing most of the fangirls to, once again, squeal in delight. Alexis only cheered him on as she continued to dance with the silver haired dragon. Unknown to her, Genesis shot a wink at Sephiroth, who shot one back.

[Reno]

_I'm always pushing myself to the limit_

_Making sure I stay ahead_

_You made who I am, from the words you say_

_Some people have to learn_

_Some people wait their turn_

_Some people but not me_

_I was born a champion_

_Some people have to fight_

_Some people give their lives_

_Some people don't believe_

_I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

[Zack]

**No one wants to help**

**I guess you're on your own**

**Build a foundation with the bricks they throw**

**In a black and white world, true colors show**

**Change if you want, everybody grows**

**Life's like an ill, but try and get a hold**

**Opinions ain't fact, take 'em and let 'em go**

[Reno]

_You made who I am, from the words you say_

"COME ON SOLDIER! LEMME HEAR YOU GUYS!" he shouted.

[Reno + SOLDIERs and Alexis]

_Some people have to learn_

_Some people wait their turn_

_Some people but not me_

_I was born a champion (champion)_

_Some people have to fight_

_Some people give their lives_

_Some people don't believe_

_I was born a champion!_

_Some people have to learn_

_Some people wait their turn_

_Some people but not me_

_I was born a champion (champion)_

_Some people have to fight_

_Some people give their lives_

_Some people don't believe_

_I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

_But I was born a champion!_

The room burst into cheers and applause as Reno stepped up onto the stage, next to a feminine figure hidden by the shadows. "Alright, people. We got a new addition to the contest coming up in October! Make some noise for MISS TIFA LOCKHART!"

The said mermaid stepped into the spotlight, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and her hair was crimped. She had a seductive grin on her face as the music once again started up.

"Put your hands together! Come on!"

[Verse 1]

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

[Chorus]

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leanin' up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life!_

Tifa began swinging her hips to the beat, gaining several wolf-whistles and cat-calls from the guys in the crowd, Zack being one of them. Sephiroth took Alexis's hand again and the two began dancing again. She laughed as the dragon spun her around before pulling her back.

"You sing it, Tifa!" Aerith called to her, earning a smile from her fellow mermaid on the stage.

[Verse 2]

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again _

_'Cause I've been where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me and take my advice_

[Repeat chorus]

[Verse 3]

_Run, run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

[Repeat chorus]

_Oh, you better run for your life!_

_Oh, you better run for your LIFE!_

[song ends]

The crowd cheered once again as Tifa gave a bow. "Thank you!"

"Whoa! Miss Tifa Lockhart, ladies and gents! Damn, can she sing or what!" Reno laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders, earning more cheers.

While the crowd continued to cheer, Sephiroth decided to go outside for a bit. But what he saw nearly made his heart stop; Lazard was coming towards the school! He gritted his fangs. 'What is he doing here!' He looked back into the gym, where the party continued. 'Can't afford to start a panic. That'll just give us away. Ugh... I'm going to hate this,' he thought before sneaking outside.

The principal was almost at the school when he heard Sephiroth's voice above him. "Good evening, Mr. Lazard."

Looking up, there was the draconic General hovering above, legs and arms crossed. "Oh, you startled me, Crescent. What are you doing out this late at night?" the principal asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided that a flight may calm down. What are you doing here?" Sephiroth replied.

Lazard knew he was lying. Earlier, the police got a call from a nearby residence about loud music emitting from the school. In turn, the police contacted Lazard about it and he agreed to go investigate. He already had an idea why such a thing was happening at the school; the students were celebrating.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten a certain folder in my office. I needed it so I could continue my work," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Rather forgetful, aren't we, Director?" he smirked.

"Hehe, I suppose," Lazard laughed. "How about you retrieve for me since you're out here, huh?" he offered.

Taking the key, Sephiroth went back inside and quickly headed to the office. Meanwhile, Lazard gave a smirk behind his back. 'Oh Sephiroth, you were always such a sly one. Not this time, my friend,' he thought before heading inside.

Opening the gym door, he saw the kids on the gym floor, dancing to the beat of the song that boomed out of the loudspeakers. He chuckled and leaned against the wall, still smirking. On the other hand, Zack saw their principal walk in and his face went into a look of shock.

'Oh Shiva! Sephiroth was supposed to be on watch! We're in so much trouble!' he thought in horror.

Alexis caught Zack's look and followed his gaze to the door. She immediately saw why he was looking like that. Lazard was here. 'Uh oh...' she thought, her eyes going wide as well.

Lazard raised an eyebrow at Zack and making a subtle twirling motion with his finger, he signaled for him to keep the music going. 'Besides, it wouldn't hurt for me to have a little fun once in awhile,' he thought.

Zack grinned and he nodded to Alexis, who, in turn, sighed with relief. 'Better go find Seph. He needs to know about this,' she thought before making her way to the door.

As she passed Lazard, she heard him say "Having fun?"

The young vampiress grinned and nodded. "Glad you came sir. I suppose you know what this is for, right?" she asked.

Lazard nodded. "I'm not surprised that you guys would celebrate Hojo's ejection. From what I heard, you had it pretty rough with him," he smiled.

Alexis only nodded before exiting the gym, only to see Sephiroth coming out of the main office, a folder in his hand. "Hey, Seph!"

Sephiroth saw Alexis walkings towards him. "What's wrong? And is Lazard still outside?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head no and his breath hitched. Then, realization slammed into him like the Midgar train; he fooled him! Lazard knew he was lying! He shut his eyes with a groan while slapping his free hand on his forehead. "Oh great..." he grumbled.

The vampiress, however, just giggled. "He didn't seem to bothered about it. In fact, he knew we would pull something like this," she said.

Sephiroth heaved a sigh of relief. Before he could say anything...

"LEXI!" came the shout of her brother.

The two turned to see Genesis running, cell phone in hand. Sephiroth immediately knew something was wrong by the horror in his eyes. "Genesis, what happened?" he asked, earning a worried look from Alexis.

"... It's our neighbor, Elmyra. She heard..." he gulped back a lump that formed in his throat. "... gun shots."

Alexis's heart skipped a few beats. "What! Are they alright! What else did she say!" she cried.

Genesis tried to steady his breathing before continuing. "When she looked out her window, she saw these guys running out of the house. She said about three of them... oh Gaia..." the tears he tried to hold back spilled down his cheeks.

Sephiroth set the folder down on one of the nearby chairs. "Get Lazard and have him round up Angeal and Zack," he said.

The red head nodded before sprinting back down to the gym. Sephiroth turned to Alexis. "I'll take you to the house. Let's go," he said before the two ran out of the school and into the parking lot.

'Mom, Dad... please be alive!' she thought desperately.


End file.
